powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelica Rugend
Angelica Rugend is the Amber Oneiro Ranger and younger sister of Teal Ranger Errol. Biography Not much has been revealed about Angelica or Errol's childhood, but their father was drafted into the war with Gothnia. She was always the more faithful letter-writer of the two, filling in for Errol when he forgot. Both enrolled in the Oneiro Academy, and were supposed to sit together during assembly, but he found Roland and forgot, prompting a scolding later. Walking Malory to her dorm, Angelica agreed to help her prank Roland. That night, they snuck to the boys' dorm to discover both of their brothers gone. As they searched the Withering Wood, Angelica came across Sova and brought him along, soon finding both of the other boys. After Roland explained what they had seen in Oneiro Asylum, she agreed to run away with them, but all were soon caught. Upon finding out that there was nothing to run away from, she was thoroughly ticked off at her brother for getting her in trouble. Despite Clint's warning not to fall asleep, Angelica started dozing off in the detention room, prompting Roland to wake her up with a mousetrap, complete with occupant. She was mad, but upon Clint announcing that she now had a free shot, Roland apologized. Angelica gave him a spit-filled handshake and they made up. After becoming the Oneiro Rangers, Angelica and her teammates engaged Nyxus in battle. Angelica was the most badly injured, rendered unconscious for some time, with a chipped spine and a concussion. While she was still out, her irregular heartbeat drew the Heart Stopper directly to the Oneiro Academy. After it was all over, she woke up, and began a slow recovery. She befriended Sova, though fell asleep while he was reading to her. Later, when Sova recruited her to help with his case (actually hers, but Sova had volunteered), she helped him figure out the Catch's next target, shortly before collapsing. As it turned out, Dr. Vink had miscalculated her recovery time by a week. She recovered enough to find Sova after he destroyed the Catch, and he told her what Dr. Vink and Clint had told him: Angelica had bone chips in her back, too difficult to remove surgically. She'd be in severe pain from time to time, treatable by painkillers. The entire team went bowling later, as it was something Angelica liked to do, and she stayed near Sova. When Roland came back from his investigation, rather battered, Angelica fixed him up (as she was accustomed to doing, given her brother), and they exchanged jibes. What happened next was not quite clear. Angelica headed out to the mall, and then woke up in a room full of dolls, in a house surrounded by fog. While exploring she ran into a strange man, who told her she'd been found unconscious in the street. He invited her to stay for dinner, but when she entered the kitchen the doorway only led to a flight of stairs, a furnace, and a doll creature called Cynthia. It attacked Angelica, despite her protests that she didn't want to fight. She did her best to flee without violence, but was forced to push Cynthia into the furnace to get away from her. Angelica fled outside, but the fog transformed her into a doll. Next she found herself in a mental asylum, with dozens of other captive patients, being tormented by porcelain-doll orderlies and giant leeches. However, Angelica found an unexpected ally in a mysterious catlike creature in the mirror. It didn't entirely explain itself beyond the fact that its kind "set the compass in the right direction" for Oneiro. Freeing her from her straitjacket, it guided her as she fought her way through the facility. Her neck injury gave her some trouble, but the cat creature guided her to where her things had been left and she was able to medicate herself. Finally she reached a place to talk to the Nightmare itself, by way of a marionette mannequin playing a violin. She tried to reason with it, asking it why it was attacking and trying to find an understanding. She did find out that when it was ready to leave its cocoon--the fog--everyone inside it would be freed, and when that happened it would have to carry out its mission and attack humanity. It was mistrustful, saying the humans would just try to kill it on sight, but Angelica said she wouldn't--and backed up her words with actions. The Nightmare finished its transformation, leaving Angelica in the Withering Woods, and spared her for letting it live. It flew off, and Sova found Angelica in tears, with no idea what to do, only knowing that she had failed her own mission. Sova's attempts to comfort her did not have much success. Things only got worse when Nyxus appeared. Personality Angelica is one of the more outspoken, hot-tempered members of the group, not angry but not afraid to let people know when they've messed up, particularly her "weirdo" older brother. She seems quietly attracted to Sova as well. Arsenal *Badge *Radio Communicator *OR7 "Clubnose" Appearance Angelica is Caucasian, with a blonde pixie cut and long bangs parted to the left and a heart-shaped face, as well as bright blue eyes and braces. Category:Oneiro Category:Female